Dennis Cuzinski (Earth-148611)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-148611 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Clinic for Paranormal Research, Wisconsin | Gender = Male | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 140lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Cult member | Education = High school dropout | Origin = Given paranormal abilities by the White Event | PlaceOfBirth = Green Bay, Wisconsin | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Paul Ryan | First = DP7 #1 | HistoryText = Dennis Cuzinski was a troubled teen who lived with his abusive father until the White Event rendered him paranormal. Sent to the Clinic for Paranormal Research, he was one of the members of therapy group C, who fled the clinic when their friend Randy O'Brien realized the clinic staff were manipulating the patients for their own ends. After months on the run, the group were recaptured and returned to the clinic and Cuzinski and several others were mentally conditioned to believe nothing was wrong. Fortunately, O'Brien and Dave Landers resisted and freed them all and the rest of the patients, driving out the clinic's corrupt Director. With the clinic once again attempting to actually help paranormals live with their powers, Cuzinski stayed on but remained disaffected and formed a gang, the DDTeens. They eventually left the clinic and for a time lived in the house abandoned by Cuzinski's friend Stephanie Harrington, stealing food to survive, but two of the gang were killed and several others badly injured in a car crash caused by Cuzinski as they fled a botched supermarket robbery. A traumatized Cuzinski became a member of the cult of the White Eventists, who believed that their paranormal abilities were a gift from God and that when the world was destroyed, they would be His chosen in heaven. Cuzinski found an inner peace he had never known with the cult and began a tentative relationship with a female cultist, though his parability prevented them from ever touching one another. When the paranormal William Wexler (known as The Cure) arrived in New York and began offering to 'cure' paranormals of their abilities, Cuzinski attacked him in outrage, burning his hands, though Wexler's power removed Cuzinski's own parability in the process (which may have been what Cuzinski intended all along). In light of his heroic 'sacrifice', the cult allowed him to return to them. | Powers = Acid Generation: Cuzinski's body constantly exuded an unidentified corrosive chemical through his pores which acts similar to a molecular acid, causing materials that come in contact with it to deteriorate. He is able to consciously increase the amount of corrosiveness at will, the acid eats through a wide variety of materials, including skin, glass, wood, plastic, and metal(including tempered steel). Generally, the denser the material, the longer it takes the chemical to dissolve it. Since this 'acid' evaporates about as quickly as sweat does, he usually requires extensive physical contact to disolve tougher materials. All his bodily fluids carry traces of this substance, including his sweat, tears, saliva, blood, and liquid waste. A brief touch with his skin usually contains enough to cause pain to another person. Direct contact with his bodily fluids can cause severe burn damage. Explosive Generation: By spitting into his hand and rolling it, Scuzz could create "Scuzzballs" - highly explosive projectiles that he could throw. Scorcher Form: When Scuzz is extremely angry or when deliberately he works himself up into such a state, Scuzz enters what he calls "Scorcher Mode", where his entire body turns red as though he has sunburn. At this time, Scuzz's corrosive factor is increased dramatically, and he can create Scuzz-balls from his hands without spitting, but by simply by flicking extra moisture from his hands. He can only last in this mode for about two-to-three minutes, and afterwards the corrosive intensity drops to negligible levels. Coming out of Scorcher mode and severe injury seem to be the only times his corrosive levels drop to the point where he can touch others without pain. It takes about one half hour before Cuzinski's body regains its normal level of corrosive manufacture. | Abilities = | Strength = Cuzinski possessed the normal human strength of a boy of his age, height, and build who engaged in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = Cuzinski could not completely turn off his power, and was incapable of touching another person without burning them. He also continually needed new clothes, as they started disintegrating the moment he put them on, and if he held onto food too long before eating it, it would spoil. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Acid Generation Category:Transformed by the White Event